Call Me Wild
by kttykiwi
Summary: What if Harry and Hermione's pasts were more similar? Raised by her God Fearing Christian relatives after being orphaned, Hermione always knew she was unnatural. What she didn't know was that unnatural didn't have to mean evil... HGxFD MMxBL eventual
1. A young girl loses her family…

**CALL ME WILD**

**By KttyKiwi**

"**What if Harry and Hermione's pasts were more similar?"**** - ****An Alternate Reality Harry Potter Fan-Fiction featuring Hermione. **

**Rating: T-15 **(for) Sensitive themes and Ideas.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it, someone much more famous than me does.

**Summary: **_A young boy defeats a great Evil, A seemingly Guilty Woman is arrested, and a young girl loses her family. October 31, 1981 would become a day that brought great changes to the Wizarding World, some more far reaching than others…_

**Pairings: **_HGxFD, MMxBB, SSxMM Friendship_

**Authors Notes: **_First off this is an ALTERNATE REALITY which means that there are HUGE changes in both the story you know and the history of the characters. Some will be more surprising than others but I really want to see how this works out. Also, as for the Parings, things will get interesting and as far as I know fairly strange. Oh quick word of warning, there are lots of mentions/ references to different types of abuse, torture, and rape sprinkled throughout the story. This should not surprise you too much considering what Death Eaters do for fun, but the level of detail I add in will be kinda descriptive in certain places and vague in others as appropriate to the feel of the story. If you do not enjoy these things you can just skip over them where needed. _

**(Call Me Wild)**

_A young girl loses her family…_

Pamela and George Granger were good, God-fearing Catholics, and were properly horrified when informed that someone close to them had died. George's twin brother Dan, and his wife Emma, had died in a car accident leaving their three year old daughter orphaned. Having dearly loved his brother and being a father himself, George immediately offered to take in his young niece. The Granger's though already having a daughter of their own, loved their niece just the same. So it came as quite a surprise when the first odd things started happening around the girl when she became emotional.

There were many instances over the first six months alone that gave them reason to believe it was their niece causing these things to happen. It was unnatural and frightened them, how could she possibly do such things as make books float, or even cause glass to shatter when she cried? By the time the girl was four she had been deemed a monster, devil, and witch, and her uncle has resorted to trying to beat it out of her.

To the Granger's their niece was an abomination against God, but out of respect for who her parents had been they felt obligated to raise her. Afraid of what she was and as a measure of punishment they moved her from staying in her older cousins room, to a remodeled storage closet located beneath the basement stairs. Her only possessions had become an old comforter, her cousins old hand me downs, and a small bible.

When her elder cousin, Cassandra, turned nine her parents brought her home a puppy that they had named wolf due to his looks. At the tender age of five, Hermione Jane Granger felt envy for the first time, and it was over a dog.

Every day that they had the dog, her envy grew. As she watched her relatives shower him with affection she wished it was her who would be shown such love. She lived in a closet under the basement stairs with only a blanket and bible, while the puppy was given its own bed in her cousin's room upstairs. She was given scraps and a single glass of water once each day while Wolf was given a bowl of food twice each day and all the water he could drink. SHE was beaten constantly for even breathing and yet HE was given gentle pats and loving hugs.

Even in her young mind, she knew that this treatment wasn't fair. Every day she longed to be as accepted as that puppy, to the point where she wished she could BE him. Every day she wished more deeply to be like Wolf, and the harder she wished, the less strange things seemed to happen around her.

One day as she watched her relatives affectionately pet the growing dog, nearly a year after she first felt her envy take hold, Hermione felt something snap within her. Her envy had reached such a level that it took her several minutes to realize what had happened.

She was just like Wolf; she had somehow turned into a puppy.

This was the last straw for the Granger's. If their hell spawn of a niece wanted to be an animal, then they would treat her like one.

**End Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

**CALL ME WILD**

**By KttyKiwi**

"**What if Harry and Hermione's pasts were more similar?"**** - ****An Alternate Reality Harry Potter Fan-Fiction featuring Hermione. **

**Rating: T-15 **(for) Sensitive themes and Ideas.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it, someone much more famous than me does.

**Summary: **_What if Harry and Hermione's pasts were more similar? Raised by her God Fearing Christian relatives after being orphaned, Hermione always knew she was unnatural. What she didn't know was that unnatural didn't have to mean evil…_

**Pairings: **_HGxFD, MMxBB, SSxMM Friendship_

**Authors Notes: **_Holy Crap! I got so many reviews and Story Alerts within the first day for a story that posted with LESS than 1000 words! I didn't originally plan on posting this next chapter for a while, but seeing as I had some free time I decided "Why Not?" This of course will NOT be the normal Update schedule, seeing as I have classes to worry about, a portfolio to work on so I can start hunting for a good job in the Graphic Design Field, and work on top of that. Plus this isn't even a complete story yet, I have maybe one or two more chapters of notes written before I have to start from scratch again. Then of course there are my OTHER stories that need to be typed as well…_

_In other words, REAL LIFE SUCKS! While I LOVE writing fan-fiction I don't ever really have time or motivation to do so. But if you truly enjoy my stories I will continue to work on them little by little until they are complete. Even IF it takes years!_

**(Call Me Wild)**

_Chapter 1…_

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was a very curious woman at times. Being not only a professor at the school, as well as a head of house, she was interested in checking out her potential students ahead of time. It was because of this fact that she was now sitting in a bush outside the home of a muggle-born witch.

Luckily, Minerva was an accomplished Animagus as well as an experienced Transfiguration Professor, and could thus become a Cat at will, allowing her to escape notice as she watched. What she saw, however, had her in such a rage that she found herself wanting to emulate one of her lover's more violent ex-past times.

The young soon to be student was being treated horribly by her family! In the time since she had first visited the family under the pretense of a school recruiter, she had witnessed the girl being beat mercilessly for apparently no reason, heard the verbal abuse shouted at her day and night, and helplessly watched as she was locked from sight somewhere in the basement of the house. Not once during the three days since first meeting her future charge had she seen the girl be offered any form of nourishment.

She would fix this; she HAD to fix this, for the child's sake if not out of sheer human decency. Seeing more than enough to get the Muggles charged with everything they could think of, she found an out of the way place to apparate away and to the Ministry for help.

_Chapter 2…_

Hermione, though having been treated as little more than an animal for most of her life, was a highly intelligent nine year old. She had known from an even younger age that she was treated differently, that what her relatives put her through was not normal. She accepted it though because she also knew that she deserved it.

She was evil, and her relatives only treated her the way they did because they WANTED her to get better.

At least that was the case until she learned how to turn into a dog. After that first transformation it seemed as though nothing she did would ever be good enough. Especially since her Uncle George would often beat her silly if he caught her in her animal form, something that seemed to happen often.

As it was she was currently in her "room" recovering from her latest beating. Though the closet itself was small, and had only a bare bulb for light, it was fairly comfortable for her if she was in her animal form. Right this minute however, she was curled up in the corner trying to keep still due to the tremendous pain she was feeling.

Her uncle had thrown a fit to end all fits once that strange woman had left the house, talking of recruiting her into a "Special Boarding School in Scotland, though not till she is 11 of course." He had been so angry that not only had he beat her black and blue, but he had locked her in her closet without food or water for the last three days. She still wasn't sure WHY he had gotten so angry about the woman's visit.

She was in the middle of reciting verses from the only book she was allowed to touch, The Bible, when she heard the Granger's doorbell go off. Doing some quick mental calculations of the date and time, she realized that it was unexpected company as her Uncle never had guests come over on Tuesdays.

It wasn't until she heard yelling and stomping that she began to grow afraid. Obviously something was wrong, and whatever that something was it sounded as if it were her fault somehow. Curling even further into a ball in the corner she waited patiently for her Uncle to come and begin her new punishment.

As the yelling continued and no one made a move to come get her, Hermione began to wonder what was happening above her head. Was something else the matter? Were her relatives in trouble? These thoughts distracted her enough that she failed to hear a single pair of light footsteps come down the stairs that lay above her head. Her door being opened roughly came as quite the surprise and in an instinctive reaction to the blinding light and the fear she felt Hermione curled as far as she could into the corner with a loud whimper of fear and pain.

"I'm sorry! Whatever I did wrong I'm sorry Uncle George!"


	3. Chapter 2

**CALL ME WILD**

**By KttyKiwi**

"**What if Harry and Hermione's pasts were more similar?"**** - ****An Alternate Reality Harry Potter Fan-Fiction featuring Hermione. **

**Rating: T-15 **(for) Sensitive themes and Ideas.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it, someone much more famous than me does.

**Summary: **_What if Harry and Hermione's pasts were more similar? Raised by her God Fearing Christian relatives after being orphaned, Hermione always knew she was unnatural. What she didn't know was that unnatural didn't have to mean evil…_

**Pairings: **_HGxFD, MMxBB, SSxMM Friendship_

**Authors Notes: **_Chapter 3 already? Well to be honest this story is only in the first draft and I am typing it up as is. Seeing as I had a total of 6 parts hand written before I started typing it and each part is only about a page long… well you get the point. Eventually I will go back and edit the entire thing, but for once I want to get a story completed before I go back and rewrite it. So if you come across any spelling or grammar errors be assured that eventually I will take care of them myself!_

**(Call Me Wild)**

_Chapter 3…_

Claire Shacklebolt was in an outrage; in her nearly Ten years as a muggle police officer she had never been so angry about any of her cases. But what she was witnessing as she searched the Granger's basement for the young witch-to-be had her wishing she wasn't a squib for the sole purpose of being able to cast an unforgivable.

The young child was badly beaten and horribly malnourished; her visible skin a patchwork of bruises and cuts. That alone made her heart ache, but what made her so very angry was the condition of the girl's "room". A single threadbare blanket that smelled of filth and a ratty old book she could tell was a Bible only by the cross adorning its faded cover, were the only objects within the dark closet beyond the child herself.

'Thank God Mrs. McGonagall called us in when she did. I'd hate to see what would happen to her between now and Hogwarts without our help.'

"I'm Sorry! Whatever I did wrong I'm sorry Uncle George!"

It took all of Claire's willpower not to run immediately back up the stairs and throttle the bastard that had done this to such a young child. Gently she knelt down to Hermione's level so she could study the extent of the abuse closer. "Shh… sweetie, I'm not here to hurt you. My name is Claire Shacklebolt, I am here to help you."

"Help me? Why? Didn't I do something wrong?"

The sincerity in her voice broke Claire's heart to hear. This little girl wasn't even ten yet, but she thought that being punished in such a way was normal.

"No honey… you did nothing wrong. But I need you to do me a favor and come upstairs with me, ok?" The horror struck look that crossed the girls face at those words would haunt Claire's darkest thoughts for years to come. "What's wrong, why are you so scared?"

"I'm not allowed!" and with that Hermione clamped her mouth shut, absolutely terrified that this was all a trick, a test to see how well she could follow her Uncle's rules. No matter what the woman said from that moment on, Hermione would not move or speak, she would stay where she belonged because she was a good girl.

**Call Me Wild**

After trying to coax the girl out of her closet for another ten minutes, Claire gave up with a sigh and went to inform her superior that the girl wouldn't budge. Her fellow officers turned to her as she topped the stairs from the basement.

"Did you find the girl Shacklebolt?" Her direct superior and friend asked when he noticed her empty handed return.

"Yes John, I did. But I can't get her to come up here so we can get her properly checked. Once she realized I wasn't… when I told her I wouldn't hurt her she clammed up and wouldn't let me near her. I didn't want to try pulling her out with the injuries I could see."

"Hmph. At least she remembered that." George Granger sniffed disdainfully as he listened in from his spot on the couch. "YOU will never get her to come up here. You're too much a stranger to the brat."

Rounding sharply towards the filth that DARED to call himself a man, Claire had to be physically restrained by the nearest officer before she could get close enough to smack him. "YOU! You are the reason that little girl is down there in the first place! From what I've seen so far, I can tell that the report that sent us here was FAR from complete! YOU will most likely ROT in a cell for what you have done!" By the end of her rant she was pointing viciously at the slowly purpling man as her fellow officers struggled to keep her from actually reaching him.

"That is quite enough Ms. Shacklebolt."

Startled at the sound of a new voice, everyone turned to the now open front door only to spot several new figures. Each of the new arrivals was strangely dressed, though the elderly gentleman who had spoken seemed the most odd with his moon and star embroidered robes and long white beard.

"Headmaster Dumbledore! Professor McGonagall! What are you doing here?"

George Granger was completely livid. "Enough! Who are you people and why have you invaded my home? What business do ANY of you have here?"

"I'm sorry for the intrusion Claire, John. If you both would be so kind as to explain for your fellow officers, I will take a few moments to act in my official capacity. Minerva would you please go check on the girl while I have a few words with mister and misses Granger?" And with that Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore straightened out to his full height and set his eyes on the person's responsible for such pain and suffering.

George Granger took one look at those icy eyes and wondered very vaguely if this is what his niece felt when he set out to punish her.


	4. Chapter 3

**CALL ME WILD**

**By KttyKiwi**

"**What if Harry and Hermione's pasts were more similar?"**** - ****An Alternate Reality Harry Potter Fan-Fiction featuring Hermione. **

**Rating: T-15 **(for) Sensitive themes and Ideas.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it, someone much more famous than me does.

**Summary: **_What if Harry and Hermione's pasts were more similar? Raised by her God Fearing Christian relatives after being orphaned, Hermione always knew she was unnatural. What she didn't know was that unnatural didn't have to mean evil…_

**Pairings: **_HGxFD, MMxBB, SSxMM Friendship_

**Authors Notes: **_Holy Crap. I have so many Story Alerts and Favorites in just this week alone that this story has already matched my other fan fiction DARK HEARTS. It blows my mind. I just hope you will all still enjoy it once I finish typing up the notes I have and have to start writing from scratch again._

**(Call Me Wild)**

_Chapter 4…_

Several days had passed since Minerva had rescued little Hermione Granger from her relatives, and she was at a loss. It had taken considerable effort and time to finally coax the girl out of her closet, and when she had it was far worse than she could imagine.

The girl, Hermione, was nearly feral from her abuse and trusted absolutely no one to not bring harm to her. It had been nearly impossible to even get her out of that horrid place, let alone back to Hogwarts where they could get her properly healed. Dumbledore had used his influence to let them take Hermione, while the muggles were dealt with by the local constables.

Since then Hermione had simply sat huddled in a corner of the infirmary, refusing to speak and only reluctantly letting anyone within 10 feet of her. At the moment she was sleeping under a bed, clutching the pillow Minerva had left for her the first night. She herself sat in a nearby chair lightly humming the tune to an old Scottish lullaby as she watched the young witch resting somewhat peacefully.

"…pretty song…" it was just a whisper but the short statement was loud enough to startle Minerva.

"Oh? I'm glad you are enjoying it. Would you like me to continue?" The strict transfiguration mistress smiled gently at the young girl, who for the first time since they had met was actually looking directly at her. A very tiny nod was the only answer she received and so she continued to gently hum once more.

**Call Me Wild**

Several days had passed since that tiny breakthrough had occurred, and Minerva finally felt that she was connecting to the younger witch. It had become customary for her to sit and hum quietly to the girl for a couple of hours each day as she slept, and slowly Hermione had come to allow her slightly closer. Today Hermione had gotten the courage to approach Minerva close enough to reach out and touch her. It had startled the both of them at first, but slowly they had gotten used to it.

"I like your voice… it's pretty."

"Thank you Hermione. How are you doing today?" There was silence once more but Minerva was a Professor to adolescent witches and wizards, waiting in silence for a young girl to feel like talking was simple in comparison.

**Call Me Wild**

On the other hand, Hermione wasn't even ten years old and had been highly abused for most of her life. Not once could she remember anyone being as nice to her as Ms. McGonagall, and for so long too! Thinking hard about what she knew, and what she had seen, Hermione made a decision.

She noticed the older woman watching her and nearly lost her nerve, but before she could chicken out she moved even closer to the woman and took in her scent. It was warm and comforting, absolutely nothing like how her relatives always smelled.

"May I ask what it is you are thinking so hard about?" Startled at the sudden sound Hermione quickly retreated a few paces to a safer distance. Studying the woman whose scent was so nice she carefully moved closer once again. Sniffing carefully she built up her courage and reached out to touch the older woman's cloak with a single finger.

"Y-you… you smell nice." The reply was unsteady and barely above a whisper, but Minerva heard it clearly. Vaguely she wondered why the child would say that when she had never been close enough to smell her properly, but was far too delighted in this show of trust to care at the moment.

Moving slowly so as to not startle her young charge again, she carefully held her hand out palm up to the young witch; much like one would to a skittish animal. "Thank you."

Hermione stared at the offered hand warily, but when after several minutes she still hadn't been hit, grew a bit braver. Reaching carefully, ready to pull back at a moment's notice, she touched the older woman's hand with her fingers. When all she received in return for the gesture was a gentle smile, Hermione grabbed hold and moved closer to look at the hand she now held.

Compared to her relatives the older witches hand was in all ways nicer. It had yet to hit her, smelled pleasant, and was even gentle when it did touch her. Hermione wondered silently if this woman would treat her as nicely if she knew that she was a demon. She couldn't be sure, but suspected that the older woman would understand somehow, she felt it.

Even so, Hermione felt compelled to ask. "Why?"

**Call Me Wild**

Why? The question came out of nowhere and confused Minerva greatly. She could feel the girl's magic pulsating gently with her thoughts. "Why, what dear?"

"Why are you… nice to me? Why don't you hurt me?" Her lip was trembling and her eyes screamed that she was lost. Minerva McGonagall, stern Transfiguration Mistress and Deputy Headmaster, felt her heart break all over again for this poor child.

"I am nice to you because I like you, and you do not deserve to be hurt by anyone. No one deserves that."

"But I do!" The thought of Hermione believing that she deserved to be hurt and abused was a sharp pain that left tears in her eyes.

"Why? Why do you think that?" Her voice was soft and sad. Hermione was afraid she had caused the older woman hurt and backed up a few feet.

"Be…because I'm a… a de-demon. I'm unnatural… I can make things happen!"

"A demon?" _Surely not_, those muggles couldn't have _really_ told this precious child she was… "Why do you think you are a demon Hermione?"

"T-the Bible says so… it has to be true it's the Bible. Uncle wouldn't hit me if it weren't true." Minerva was absolutely floored at the seriousness of belief the girl managed to radiate. This one simple fact was a true as breathing was necessary to survival. She desperately wanted to hug this child and make everything better but was terrified of hurting her further.

"A-are you ok? I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you too!" Hermione had backed up and prepared herself to be hit as she apologized. Reaching towards the girl Minerva gently pulled her into a hug.

"Oh darling… you did absolutely nothing wrong. You are NOT a demon. You my dear are just like me, someone capable of performing magic. You are a witch."

"A… witch? Like you? But… you don't seem evil."

"Honey, not all witches or wizards are evil. We are all just people."

"Really?" Minerva could see the desperation in the girl's eyes, the desperation to believe that she wasn't a demon.

"Yes dear, it's true. You are a very nice little girl who just so happens to be a witch." And for the first time in as long as she could remember, Hermione cried in someone's arms.


	5. Chapter 4

**CALL ME WILD**

**By KttyKiwi**

"**What if Harry and Hermione's pasts were more similar?"**** - ****An Alternate Reality Harry Potter Fan-Fiction featuring Hermione. **

**Rating: T-15 **(for) Sensitive themes and Ideas.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it, someone much more famous than me does.

**Summary: **_What if Harry and Hermione's pasts were more similar? Raised by her God Fearing Christian relatives after being orphaned, Hermione always knew she was unnatural. What she didn't know was that unnatural didn't have to mean evil…_

**Pairings: **_HGxFD, MMxBB, SSxMM Friendship_

**Authors Notes: **

**(Call Me Wild)**

Chapter 5…

About a week later Minerva was fretting as she prepared her quarters to raise a child. She had yet to tell her lover of the new circumstances, mostly because the other woman had been off on some type of mission for the last three weeks and was out of contact till she came back in a few more days, but also because she was scared that things would get difficult between them.

It had been shortly after Hermione's crying session that Albus had come to her asking her to be the girl's permanent guardian. She had said yes without thought, and had only later realized that not asking her love about this decision had been a bad idea. Bad decision or no, Minerva felt very protective of the young girl and hoped that she would be allowed to adopt her soon, hopefully as one of two parents and not as a single mother.

As she finished preparing Hermione's new room, she thought back to the last couple of days and the progress the young witch's injuries had made even with the minimal healing they had been able to give. She was obviously a very fast healer. Luckily Poppy had managed to heal the worst of the injuries, leaving Hermione fully active though still pained by the less dangerous injuries once she had awoken.

Suddenly the fireplace flashed green and a harried but familiar voice came from within. "Minerva, dear! The girl has run off, please come quickly!"

'Speak of the devil…´ it was Poppy herself giving a floo call, and with such horrible timing it seemed. Quickly she left her rooms, intent on reaching the hospital wing to begin the search for her new ward. It was when she was only halfway to her destination that she ran into Hermione, nearly literally in this case as the young girl had been sitting on the floor waiting for her.

"Oh! Hermione dear, there you are!" Minerva was more than surprised to see the girl this far from the Hospital wing, especially since it seemed she had been waiting for her. "Why on earth did you come all the way down here on your own?"

"I-I was scared…" she was shuffling her feet back and forth, allowing her body to get closer then stopping herself before backing away again. Taking notice of this behavior Minerva gently pulled Hermione into a hug.

"Oh honey, what were you scared of?" Hermione flinched at the question and the older witch decided to leave it be. "Dear, no one here is going to hurt you. I promise."

Seeing the sincerity in the older woman's eyes, Hermione relaxed into the hug and began to enjoy it.

"Now. How on earth did you manage to find me?"

"I f-followed your s-scent."

"My scent? How did you do that?" The transfigurations mistress had a few guesses how someone so young would do so, but she hoped fervently that only one of them may be true.

Just as Hermione opened her mouth to reply a loud crash from down the hall startled the girl into action. Instinctively she changed with a 'yip' and hid behind the legs of her only source of comfort.

Call Me Wild

Severus Snape was not a happy man, never mind the fact that he had much to be UN-happy about most of the time, at the moment he was nearly purple with rage at the local poltergeist. Peeves had managed to ruin a month's worth of potion experimentation in a measly 5 seconds with one of his ill-timed 'pranks'.

If there was a way to kill a ghost, he would have done so long ago. As the young potion's professor quickly followed the pest down the halls he ran into Minerva and a young girl. What he hadn't expected was for the child to suddenly yelp and hide behind the older witch's legs, especially not while changing into what looked to be a wolf pup.

The sight managed to stop him in his tracks, leaving Peeves to escape through a nearby wall with a cackle. Minerva, he noticed, seemed absolutely shocked as well. Finally finding his voice he decided to do what he did best, get some answers.

"Minerva, did you know that there is a puppy behind you?" Ok, so he was still a bit shocked at the moment, but it would do.

"W-What? Oh, yes… H-Hermione?" The wolf pup that was Hermione looked up at the older witch with a whimper and then moved to hide further from the Wizards gaze behind her legs. "oh, honey… are you scared of Severus? He won't hurt you, he is a teacher here just like I am."

Noticing the fear practically radiating from what he assumed was Minerva's new charge, and feeling strangely guilty at this turn of events, Snape decided to play nice. Gentleing his expression and voice he urged the child to calm down.

"Minerva is correct little one. I may seem like a mean person sometimes, but really I'm not. I promise I won't harm you, so there is no need to fear me."

Minerva took one look at the generally surly potions master and nearly busted out laughing at how awkward he seemed kneeling there, trying to prove his 'nice' status to a 9 year old turned wolf-pup. She would have to ask Albus if she could borrow his pensieve and camera to keep the image for later.


End file.
